


10:42 PM

by Alex_Chesterfield



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Chesterfield/pseuds/Alex_Chesterfield
Summary: A bit of poetry written on a particularly lonely evening.





	10:42 PM

### 10:42 PM

My mind is glass shards,  
Scraping at the front of my mind.  
My thoughts are bitter, like ice,  
biting, blind.

The lights are off, save for  
the alluring glow and hum  
of a laptop overloved,  
eye long grown numb  
and invincible to   
the weakness of some.

I tell many I turn in for the eve,  
But it is an addiction I cannot cure,  
This urge to spill my guts and my mind  
For the sake of expressing the obscure  
and the promises that crawl and claw and  
drool at the forefront of this unsure  
brain.

Often times, I long to free myself  
From these perverted, bilious, despondent  
Ideas that shove at the hip  
towards a precipice that has been calling  
my name for near a score.  
Sick, my ideas are sick,  
My dreams are sick,  
My heart is sick,  
My mind is sick.  
My life is sick.

My mind is claws,  
Scraping at the front of my mind.  
My thoughts are bitter, like ice,  
biting, blind.   
Sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: <http://chesterfield-ramblings.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Twitter: <https://twitter.com/AlexChester_X_>
> 
> Instagram: <https://www.instagram.com/alexchester_x_>


End file.
